Pirates and Heros
by JMcEG
Summary: Brook and Chopper get swept up in a storm and end up on a ghost ship... in space. When the return they bring with them new friends who lead them to a magic island (literally magic.) The war begins. Not the best at summaries but please read and comment.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: One Piece Kingdom Hearts Crossover. After Fairy's Key. After Thriller Bark before Red Line.

Pirates and Hero's

The Star Light Storm

It was a surprisingly peaceful day on the grand line sunshine and no trouble in site "Enjoying the sun

Brook?" asked Chopper "Yo ho ho ho. Yes I've had my shadow for two days and I still can't get over

being able to be in the sun." the skeleton answered back. Meanwhile Nami was having a drink and

reading the news when she suddenly changed moods drooping her glass and saying "Guys ferrule the

sails and get ready a storms coming." everyone did as she said as the sky suddenly started to grow dark.

The storm came out of nowhere and was even stranger than usual even in the Grand-Line "What the

hell the storm looks like the night sky." said Nami then Brooks hat flew of his head "My hat." He said

as he chased "Brook thats dangerous." said Usopp but it was to late. By the time Brook caught up with

his hat the storm had caught him "Ahhhh" Brook screamed as he was being pulled in "Heavy Point.

Don't worry Brook I won't let go." said Chopper but he got caught up to and when they entered the

storm... "What the..." Was all Nami could say as the storm was gone in an instant as if all it wanted was

for someone to get caught in it.

"Hmm... huh how'd we get here?" asked Chopper noticing his and Brook's new surroundings. They

were in a blue room with white floors and ceiling there was a desk with medical herbs and medicines.

The door opened and a boy about fifteen or sixteen years old with brown spiky hair came in closing the

door behind him "Oh your awake. Hey there the names Sora and who are you and your friend?" asked

the boy "Um... Tony Tony Chopper and he's Brook." Answered Chopper. "Uh... Chopper where are

we?" asked Brook beginning to wake up as well. "Hey there." said Sora with a smile.

"WWWWHHHHAAAAT WERE ON A GHOST SHIP." screamed Chopper and Brook at the same

time. "Yup the Golden Spirit captained by my pirate ancestor Christina Skey." reiterated Sora "and

where in space?" asked Chopper "Yup" "and the rest of the crew are monsters?" asked Brook "Yup. A

lizard-man for a swordsman, a siren navigator, demon musician so on and so forth." answered Sora.

The door slammed opened to revel a tall man with pale skin white hair wearing an open lab coat with a

simple blue shirt and pants underneath. The man had stitches going down his forehead splitting into

two when it reached his noes and a big screw coming out of the right side of his neck. "Ah it seems my

two patients are well. I am doctor Shodbo." he said Chopper and Brook screamed at the site of the

monster doctor in front of them.

One Hour Later

Brook was playing the violin as a young twelve year old girl with red hair in a spiky pony-tail (Renji

style) red eyes and a red tail with a heart at the end played the piano. She wore a punk shirt and black

short shorts with several black belts (Punk girl) "I'm surprised. When I heard that your captain was a

ghost and her whole crew were real monsters I was scared but your all very nice." said Brook calmly

"Doc Chop these Rumble Balls are amazing." Said an anthropomorphic wolf with large clawed hands

he then started to transform into a young fifteen year old boy with brown scruffy hair wolf ears and tail

wearing a white shirt brown baggy pants with large pockets "I never would've thought there were more

than three forms for Zoan type devil fruit." "Ah, Don't think that praising me will make me happy you

big jerk." he responded.

Preview: "Damn it damn it damn it." said a young girl with scruffy voice "What is it Modota?" asks a fifteen year old boy with a calm voice "I didn't get any lines except for this stupid preview." "Look at the bright side at least you were in it. Me and Doc Sho were the only others in the crew." "But you two did have lines and the rest of the crews gonna be in the next chapter." "What ever, finish this up for me I'm gonna get the ship ready." "Fine next time Dramatic Entrance, The Iron Heart Pirates Save the Straw Hat Pirates. Now I'm gonna work on a duet with Brook."


	2. Chapter 2

Pirates and Hero's Chapter 2

Dramatic Entrance, The Iron Heart Pirates Save the Straw Hat Pirates

"Brrroooook, Chooooppeeerrrr." screamed Luffy "Wheeerrrreee arrreee yoooouuuu." "I'm sorry to say

it but, devil fruit users in the ocean. There probably dead." said Franky "You shut up Franky I know

there still alive, and I'm not gonna stop looking till I find them." retorted Luffy "It's not like I want

them to be dead it's just..." He was interrupted by a cannon ball hitting the water.

"It's the navy." said Usopp "How many?" asked Nami "Lets see 1,2.3..4...5...6. It's six warships,

we're doomed." responded Usopp "Six." said Nami scarred "We can take'm no problem." said Zoro

"Yeah we survived the buster call, thats ten battle ships and five vice-admirals so six shouldn't be to

bad." said Sanji "Yes but we barely escaped and we had whirlpools to help protect us." said Robin.

"And thats not all." added Usopp

"Sir a pirate ship has been spotted east of us. It's the Straw Hat Pirate's." said one of the marines

"Humph I doubt that they'll be a problem with Vice-admiral Garb." said another then a fog began to

roll in from nowhere "Where's this fog coming from?" asked Nami then they hear the laughing of a

woman "Someones laughing?" said Franky confused. Then the fog disappears in an instant when a

blast came from above.

The blast came from a ship that was falling from the sky falling with it was 12 people, two of which

were screaming, "AAAAHHHHHHHH." "Wait a minuet those two are..." said Sanji "Brook,

Chopper." interrupted Luffy. The two of them saw Luffy and said, with tears in there eyes "Luffy,

where back." then the ship that they were falling with did a 180, some how, and landed in the water all

of the passengers falling on deck.

The woman, in "Piratey clothes", whom was obviously the captain of the ship came to the bow of the

ship and said "GAAAAAARRRRRRRP. It's been a long time." "What you know her Vice-admiral

Garp?" asked Kobe "Yes. She's was a friend of Gold Rodger. The Monster Among Monster's Iron-

Heart Christina." answered Garp "Advance but don't fire on them under any circumstance." ordered

Garp "What is Garp thinking, don't fire on pirates." The warships advanced one further ahead of the

others "FIRE." said the captain in charge of that very ship.

"Idiots I told you not to fire." said Garp "Damn we messed adjust and be ready to fire again." "But sir

aren't we disobeying the Vice-admirals orders." "That jaded old man doesn't know what he's doing any

more, ready. FIRE." said the captain.

Christina started to laugh slowly and manically "I suppose those Marines have a death wish." then the

fog came rolling in again "The fog is back." said Robin. A ghostly moan sounded "What was that." the

fog started to gather in one place and take a shape. Finished it looked like a giant monster made of fog

in a roughly human shape, and having blue fire for eyes. "What is that?" asked everyone in fear and

surprise, except for Christina's crew and Garp. Christina said this "Demon of the Lost." and the claw

like hand of the fog monster lifted up and landed on the ship that fired at her earlier.

The ship creaked, the glass broke, the paint pealed of, and what looked like the souls of the crew were

sucked into the Demon that attacked them. When it was all over the monster disappeared "Are they..."

asked Helmepo "No. Demon of the Lost takes the energy and will power of anybody it attacks who's

will power isn't strong enough to resist but it can't kill." Answered Garp before the question was

finished "Christina's a monstrous woman with monstrous power but she would never kill without good

reason."

The remaining warships reached Christina's ship and Garp got off of their's and on to hers. "Hey Bella

bring me two of "that drink"." ordered Christina "Of course Captain." Said a young woman in her 20's

to 30's in a plain gray dress. "Captain isn't it a little early to drink, even for you." said a green lizard-

man in a piratey brown coat a hat similar to a captain hat and three swords strapped to his waist (he has

no pants but his "you know what" is **NOT** hanging out). "It's never to early and besides today is a

special day." responded Christina.

When Bella came back with the two bottles of rum a woman wearing a red dress a black veil and a

sombrero with candles, lit with blue fire, on it said "Yo Ho Ho Ho, captain you seem in a good mood.

Truth be told so am I." a man in the same kind of cloths as Christina, except black, and a white mask

that covered every thing except his right eye said, in a calm monotone voice "I'm surprised you are so

calm Mr. Garp." "I know Christina, Gold Rodger himself said that she was an equal in power and that

two of her crew mates were close to same level, given that and what I personal saw of her power the

power we have with us now isn't enough." responded Garp.

Before anyone could say anything a little girl in a plain white dress said "Let me have a drink."

"Maybe latter." answered Christina with a laugh "To Gol D. Rodger may he rest in peace." said

Christina "That's right I forgot todays the anniversary of Gold Rodger's Death." said Garp. The two of

them uncorked there bottle's and drink them.

"Is she really as strong as the Pirate King was?" asked one marine "Just look what she did to them

even if she doesn't, she's to strong for any of us." said another "She seems to young I mean she's only

20 maybe 30." "Yeah how could she and the Pirate King even know each other? And why wouldn't she

have a wanted poster if she's so strong?" asks another "Well there are two reasons. One she's a ghost

that's been dead for 200 years." answers Garp "WHHHHAAAAT." said everyone and before they could

process what he first said he said "And two: She's not from our world."

Preview: "Yo ho ho ho ho. Hello there I'm Castalina Rojo, but I prefer to go by Lady Muerte. Why? Well lets just say that me and Brook share more than how we laugh, Yo ho ho ho ho ho." said the women in the red dress "You might be wondering where Sora is don't worry he may not have been here this chapter but the next is all about him." said the little girl "Next time: Garp and Sora Fight, The Keyblade's Techniques. Read and learn something new." said the man in the mask.


	3. Chapter 3

Pirates and Hero's Chapter 3

Garp and Sora Fight, The Keyblade's Techniques

"Vice-Admiral wither or not she's to strong the pride of the navy is on the line. We need to fight." said

Kobe. Christina smiled and said "Well if you want a fight then lets make a deal." "Deal?" asked Garp

"Sora." said Christina then Sora came out and asked "What?" "Garp I bet that Sora can last five

minutes against you at full strength. If he does than you leave if he doesn't than I'll surrender and go

with you." said Christina "What she's pretty confident in that little kid." said one marine "Do it Vice-Admiral

there's no way that kid could last one minute let alone five." said another.

"Muerte freeze the water and give them a good footing." commanded Christina "I haven't agreed yet,

but yes I'll take your offer." said Garp then he thought 'what could she be thinking.'. The woman in the

red dress came to the bow of the ship and said some words in an unknown language and then "Cold

fire. Yo ho ho ho..." blue fire ignited around her then shot towards the water freezing it on contact.

"Whoa she froze the water." said one marine "And with fire. How the hell does that work?" asked

another.

Sora and Garp each took there places about eight feet apart. "You two ready?" asked Christina "Yup."

said Sora "Sure you wanna do this I've gotten old and maybe a little slower but I'm just as strong as

when I was young and I could hold my own with Gold Rodger." said Garp "Yeah I'm sure, I don't

think I can beat you but I can defiantly last five minutes." responded Sora "Well then begin." said

Christina and just as she did Sora was right in front of Garp kicking him to the right.

"What the hell was that, Shave?" asked one marine. "No it's called Lumen Mico." Said Christina

"Light flash?" asked Chopper "Wait you know what that means?" asked Usopp "Of course Lumen

Mico is Latin a dead language that doctors and other scientist use to name animal's and medicine and a

whole lot of other stuff." "And so ends the educational portion of this program." said the guy in the

mask in a monotone voice.

Back to the fight "Take this." said Garp Sora used another Lumen Mico (sounding like what you

expect a laser but lower). Each one of them chipped away at each other but Sora did almost no damage.

Fast forward three minutes

The fight ends Christina winning the bet however just barely. Though both fighters are exhausted

Garp is the one that is still standing, with almost no wounds, and Sora is on one knee just barely

conscious 'Amazing he can barely stand but at least he still is and, Xehanorts going to be a lot stronger.'

thought Sora 'I can't believe someone can be that strong let alone stronger. I've relied on... my friends... to...

much.' Sora thought as he fell.

Three hours later

Sora fell unconscious for several hours but was starting to wake up "So I see ya had a good sleep."

said Christina "Thanks for that. Don't like fighting anyone unless we both have a good chance at

winning." "I'm weak. I didn't stand a chance against Garp and I barley lasted those five minutes how

am I going to beat Xehanort being as weak as I am?" asked Sora "70." "What?" "Ordinary humans use only

about ten percent of the bodies true strength. I'd say that your at about 70. Garps at a hundred but he

never had to face someone like Xehanort and has gotten a little weaker because of age not much to give

you confidence, but still."

Sora took about a minute to process what Christina was telling him then lit up "You mean I can get a

whole lot stronger." "And thats not all. When ya get to one hundred percent you can still get stronger

after that, all be it a little harder and a bit more dangerous." Then the man in the mask came down and

said "Were almost there captain." "Thanks for telling me Dracien." said Christina "Were almost

where?" asked Sora." "Magis one of few islands that still practice magic." answered Christina "It might even

be the only." responded Dracien.

Somewhere far off from Luffy and Christina's Ships

"So what do you think of his power." asked a young man 16-17 years old with white hair. Its the young

Xehanort and he is talking to another member of Organization XIII whose face we don't see. "He has

no strength." says the other but you don't hear his voice instead the words are seen as red, like

corrupted data with a black background "That being said. He might be a threat if he gets stronger."

"Agreed but we cannot kill him. Not in tell the war truly starts." responds Xehanort "Yes, lets get ready to start that

war." "Time for the Radiant Garden operation."

"Hook remember you are to keep Sora busy. Make sure he does not leave this world until the operation

is complete." "Your needn't worry if nothing else I can distract the key brat. I give you my word and

Hook never breaks his word." said the man young Xehanort was speaking too.

Preview: "That guy's voice sounds familiar." said Usopp "Yeah and something about him makes me hope that we don't meet up with him." said Nami "Yeah. I wonder what's so special about that Magis place Christina's talking about." "Supposedly it has magic." "You believe in that stuff." "Anythings possible really. Next time The Straw Hats Adventures on the Island of Magic" "AHHHHHH I just realized that guy in the black coat, the one we didn't see, he sounds just like..."


End file.
